<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tumblr. by Whitelika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800967">tumblr.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitelika/pseuds/Whitelika'>Whitelika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>INFINITE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitelika/pseuds/Whitelika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник зарисовок о Сонёле и Мёнсу</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сонёль не любит мальчиков.<br/>Трогать их - так вообще фу. Сонёль ненавидит, когда парни к нему прикасаются.<br/>Вот девушки - другое дело. Они мягкие, тёплые. А если ещё высокие и в шортах покороче... И они непременно должны пить кофе, говорить, какой Сонёль классный, и смеяться, когда Сонёль гордо показывает средний палец всем тем парням, которые кричат ему «Педик!», глядя только на его длинные волосы и семь дырок в ухе. А если девушка ещё и на лицо милашка, то этот пресловутый внутренний мир, который все так восхваляют, и вообще не важен.<br/>А потом у Сонёля случается Мёнсу.<br/>Сонёль совершенно случайно находит его блог. В блоге нет имён и сэлок, только множество красивых фотографий и посты с размышлениями, с которыми Сонёль чертовски согласен и репостит их один за другим. Когда Сонёль решается написать напрямую, а не просто лайкать и ребложить, он искренне верит, что за ником L скрывается милая девчонка. Он верит в это и в несколько месяцев переписок, и когда предлагает встретиться.<br/>А на месте встречи оказывается он. На первый взгляд, застенчивый и скромный, но тут же бросается обниматься, а Сонёлю на удивление нормально. Вообще не раздражает. И даже как-то нравится.<br/>Мёнсу мягкий и тёплый. Правда, руки у него холодные, но от этого обнимать его только интереснее. И шорты он почти не носит, особенно короткие, да это и к лучшему. Мёнсу регулярно что-то фотографирует, рисует, читает вслух, и у Сонёля это первый раз, когда он думает, что вот он - этот чертовски прекрасный внутренний мир, а то, что Мёнсу и на лицо милашка - так, неплохое дополнение. Мёнсу пьёт баббл-ти, говорит Сонёлю, что он классный, и улыбается до очаровательных ямочек на щеках, когда Сонёль гордо показывает средний палец тем, кто кричит им «Педики!», и снова проводит пальцем по семи дыркам в ухе Сонёля.<br/>Сонёль не любит мальчиков. Просто терпеть не может, особенно, когда они его трогают.<br/>Сонёль любит Мёнсу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Начиная отношения с Мёнсу, Сонёль совершенно не учитывает, что внутри младшего - с его-то пресловутым внутренним миром - живёт девочка. Лет тринадцати. Ну, пятнадцати в крайнем случае. И она хочет, чтобы всё было как в манге, в крайнем случае - как в дораме, и стесняется слова «секс».<br/>Мёнсу вообще странный. Между ними разницы всего год, а Сонёлю порой кажется, что он старше лет на пять. Сонёль учится, подрабатывает, регулярно зарабатывает и снимает квартиру, чтобы быть независимым и устраивать вписки, когда захочется. Мёнсу учится, не работает и даже не думает об этом, разве что иногда получая что-то со своих фотографий, живёт с родителями и младшим братом и совершенно не хочет становиться от них независимым, даже ради вписок когда захочется.<br/>А ещё у Мёнсу немного затянувшийся переходный возраст и вечное требование подросткового бунта. Сонёль даже почти не удивляется, когда однажды вечером обнаруживает на своём пороге Мёнсу с рюкзаком за плечами и известием о том, что поругался с отчимом и сбежал из дома. Сонёль удивляется, когда Мёнсу совершенно спокойно залезает в его кровать, хотя Сонёль, памятуя о тринадцати-пятнадцатилетней девочке, собирался стелить на диване, а потом не даёт Сонёлю спать полночи, потому что оказывается, что просто поцелуя на ночь Мёнсу мало, и вообще он тот ещё пошляк и извращенец.<br/>Сонёль думает, что Мёнсу действительно очаровательный. Мёнсу живёт у него неделю, пока не мирится с отчимом и не возвращается к себе домой. За это время Сонёль узнаёт, что Мёнсу пьёт как конь даже без вписок когда захочется, обладает глубокими познаниями в области порнографической продукции и не против испробовать полученные знания на практике, а ещё - хочет, чтобы всё было как в манге, в крайнем случае - как в дораме, и стесняется слова «секс».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сонёль вообще не любит романтику.<br/>Последний ряд в кино и поход в кафе раз в месяц — предел его романтической инициативы.<br/>Но Мёнсу говорит, что хочет загород смотреть на звёздное небо, а Сонёль совершенно неожиданно для себя уже одалживает у друга машину.<br/>Поездка выдаётся та ещё. Сам Сонёль водить умеет, но права никак не получит, так что руль был доверен Мёнсу. Правда, рассказывая о своих правах Мёнсу как-то забывал упомянуть, что водит он раз в полгода, и, вцепившись в ремень безопасности Сонёль серьёзно боится то ли за Мёнсу, то ли за себя, то ли за машину Ухёна. А когда они приезжают, палатка никак не хочет ставиться, и комары сразу налетают, а Мёнсу сидит в машине и ничего не делает, потому что он же водитель, он устал.<br/>Сонёля на самом деле вообще не вдохновляют звёзды. Ну, светят там какие-то сгустки газа, ну и пусть. А у Мёнсу вот глаза горят. И обнимать его под звёздами, кутаясь в тёплый плед, оказывается очень здорово. И поцелуи под звёздным небом тоже получаются особенными, хотя Сонёль уверен, что дело здесь вовсе не в звёздах.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сонёль сложный.<br/>На каждом ровном месте у него находится тысяча и один повод для беспокойства, и Мёнсу этого искренне не понимает. Они молоды, у них миллионы дорог впереди, и каждый день можно прожить именно так, как хочется!..<br/>А Сонёль волнуется, не будет ли ругаться его начальник за голубую рубашку вместо белой, разрешит ли хозяйка квартиры передвинуть диван, поставит ли какой-то там злобный препод четвёрку и о других подобных глупостях. И почти каждый раз, когда Мёнсу пытается отвлечь его, начинается это дурацкое «Бубубу, я занят, бубубу, это важно, бубубу, Мёнсу, иди соседских котов пофоткай».<br/>Конечно, Мёнсу нравятся соседские коты. Они пушистые, мягкие, всегда мурчат и дают себя погладить. Но Сонёль нравится Мёнсу куда больше, даже когда он колючий и небритый, ругается и не даёт себя даже обнять, а вместо этого прогоняет к котам.<br/>Мёнсу думает, что было бы действительно здорово, если бы Сонёль позволил себе хоть немного побыть котом. Лежать на солнышке и мурчать, когда Мёнсу его гладит, а не придумывать себе все эти странные и на самом деле совершенно не важные проблемы.<br/>Мёнсу знает, что Сонёль думает, что он Мёнсу нужнее, чем Мёнсу ему. Потому что, как Сонёль думает, без него Мёнсу совсем оторвётся от реальности и потеряется в своих воображаемых мирах. А ещё Мёнсу знает, что он Сонёлю тоже очень нужен, потому что без него в жизни Сонёля слишком много реальности и слишком мало чудесных и пусть что воображаемых миров. И Сонёль обязательно поймёт это немного позже, а пока Мёнсу так и будет потихоньку пытаться учить Сонёля хоть иногда бывать котом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мёнсу красивый.</p>
<p><br/>Ему все об этом говорят: родители, брат, друзья, одноклассники, учителя, новые знакомые и совершенно незнакомые люди, которых Мёнсу надеется больше никогда не встретить.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Мёнсу это не нравится. Неужели он такой пустой, что кроме лица в нём больше нечего заметить? Это правда расстраивает, и порой хочется просто опустить руки.</p>
<p><br/>Сонёль никогда такого не говорит. Сонёль говорит «У тебя классные фотки», «Мне нравится твоя мысль», «Ты что замолчал? Читай мне следующую главу!», «Ух ты, да ты ещё и на гитаре играешь? Это круто!» и «Я посплю рядом с тобой, ладно? Так теплее».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>И поэтому Сонёль - самое замечательное, что могло случиться с этой вселенной.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>